Jiggle Mates
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Lucy meets her guild mates after they finish their picnic. Butt shaking silliness ensues.


Lucy Heartfilia, buxom blonde mage of Fairy Tail, hummed to herself as walked a down a forest path. She had a succesful mission with her friends Natsu and Gray, though strangely her older teammate Erza was absent. She now had enough money to pay of her rent this month. Even better, she didn't even buy lunch today. A couple of her guild mates invited her to a cottage for a picnic.

Lucy skipped along until she she came by a cute little house in a clearing. As she approached the door, she could smell the delicious food. The mage smiled and knocked on the door.

"Door's open! Come on in!" Lucy opened the door and walked inside.

Her jaw hit the ground when she gazed at the sight in front of her. It was her fellow guild mates and friends Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell and her exceed Carla. However, instead of their usual attire, the fairies were clad in black, skin tight rubber outfits, covering their bodies form the neck down. The young ladies had their back turned to Lucy and and leaning over a table, covered with a variety of foods. As they looked over the foods, the ladies were shaking their pulp rear ends

"Wha-what?" Lucy sputtered. The girls turned their heads and smiled at their friend.

"Hey Lucy!" Erza said, continuing to gyrate her plump rear. "Are you hungry? We were about to start our picnic, feel free to join in!"

You should try some Lucy!" Wendy said. She walked over to Erza and bumped hips with her, her tight rear colliding with Erza's large booty. "Mira made all the food, so it's really tasty!"

Lucy stared in shock, her eyes locked on to the strange sight in front of her. Every time she thought she was finally used to her friend's weirdness, they continued to surprise her. Cana looked at the blonde's expression and sighed. She wrapped an around Lucy's shoulder and pulled her to a corner.

Lucy shook her head and began to question. "Wha...Why.. Cana what…"

Cana closed her eyes and pointed a thumb to Erza. "It was her idea. She's been on this kick about having a 'true companions picnic', but every time we try, someone or something screws it up." She sighed again. "And then a few weeks ago, during that incident with Mary Hughes and her cronies, Erza got her hands on these perverted outfits and forced us to wear them! It's crazy!"

Cana kept going on about the about the insanity of the last few days, but Lucy wasn't paying attention. Cana didn't realize it, but as she was talking, Cana was bent over and waggling her supple bum in Lucy's face.

"Eh, Cana… why are you shaking your butt at me?" Lucy asked. Cana stopped her spiel and realized she was shaking her ass. She whined as comical tears fell down her face. "It's these uniforms! They make you move your butt around! It can't help it!"

By the table, Carla overheard the young girls talking and nodded. "It's true! These vulgar things are cursed! They make us move our behinds and we can't take them off!" To her point, Carla wiggled her tiny bottom back and forth.

Erza placed a plate of food down and table and smiled. She she bent over and scratched the sassy exceed behind the ears. "Don't get so down, Carla! There's nothing with a little fun between friends." Erza winked. "Besides, It's good exercise. It's great for the glutes!" Erza playfully smacked Carla on her butt, making the white cat blush.  
Lucy partially calmed down, but still wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She tore herself from her twerking friend and looked toward Wendy as the little girl stuffed her face with cake. "Are you ok with this Wendy?"

The little girl smiled sweetly. "Sure. I admit, it was kinda weird at first, but after a while it got fun." The tiny dragon slayer walked behind lucy and pressed her bum to the older girl's bubble butt. "You should try it Lucy! Erza found a spare suit at the market and it should fit you. I'd think you'd look really cute!"

Lucy's face reddened. "Ah, no-no thanks. In fact, I think I'll leave you guys to your picnic and we can hang out later. See ya!" The blonde mage made a beeline for the door, but was pulled back by her arms. Cana held on to the poor girl, fire burning in her eyes.

"Yeah Lucy. Erza's part of your team. If we gotta suffer her insanity, then so do you!"

Wendy flew over to the girls and landed on Lucy's shoulder. She sneered and pressed her butt against Lucy's face and rubbed it around the girl's cheek. "Come on Lucy! It great for the glutes."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "No, no, please no! I don't wanna…" Lucy was silenced as a hand was clamped on her shoulder. She turned to face Erza, grinning with stars in her eyes. Lucy gulped. "Oh no"

.

.

A hour and a half later, Levy Mcgarden was walking to her dorm in Fairy Hills, carrying a book under her arms. She noticed the guild was particularly quiet today but didn't make anything of it. As she turned the corner to the building, her face collided with something large and soft. Levy sputtered and fell back on her behind. She rubbed her nose and gazed at whatever she had just walked into.

Levy gasped. In front of her was her best friend Lucy. Her sensual body was covered in tight black clothing, actuating every curve of her lovely body. The girl had her hands on her knees and sticking her large rear end in Levy's face.

"Lu-Lucy?" Levy asked.

The blonde sighed and began to wiggle her rump. "Hi Levy. If you're hungry, I got some food leftover food in my house."


End file.
